The Huntsman, Loki, Thor & Odin
by blocked0writer
Summary: While searching for food the Huntsman meets a man he believes is ill, because of his appearance, and invites him to his campfire. The man is really a Frost Giant and not as grateful as he should be. The Huntsman soon finds himself in Odin's halls, hired to find the King's son. He only agrees when he is offered a reward that no man like him would ever be worthy of receiving.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Huntsman/Loki, Thor/Loki  
Rating: M  
Word Count: Don't know and don't care  
Summary: While searching for food the Huntsman meets a man he believes is ill, because of his appearance, and invites him to his campfire. The man is really a Frost Giant and not as grateful as he should be. The Huntsman soon finds himself in Odin's halls, hired to find the King's son. He only agrees when he is offered a reward that no man like him would ever be worthy of receiving.  
Warnings: Sassy Jotun!Loki  
Don't own SWATH or Thor. Sadness.

Total crap summary but character limits bite me in the ass. Oh, and the full title is actually "The Huntsman, Loki, Thor, and Odin Who Needs to Mind His Own Damn Business." Again, character limits bite me in the ass. Idea from a fanart by ric941 on dA/under-base on Tumblr. Seriously, FrostHunt needs more love.

Adding the soundtrack thingy. These are songs that I think would sound good with the chapter, so don't pay too much attention to the titles. Seriously, some of them don't make a lick of sense. If you have any questions regarding my choice in songs, PM me and I will reply with a hugeass synopsis on certain sections and where in the text they line up.

Music: SWATH Track 1 – "Snow White"

Chapter 1

Winter had come upon him again, but he should not have been surprised. Winter occurred at the same time every year, as with Spring, Summer and Autumn. This year, however, the winds seemed to make the skin of his face sting a bit more, the rain fell harder, the trees died earlier, the air was colder. Something was different.

When the muscles in his feet and lower legs began to protest, the Huntsman finally decided it was time to rest for the day and set up camp. He found an area under a canopy of trees where the ground was still relatively bare of snow and he had a chance of making a fire. After setting his pack down, he picked up his axe and machete and an empty satchel before heading out again to look for some firewood and possibly something to eat.

Finding the wood was simple, which he stuffed into the satchel he brought with him. It would not be as easy to maneuver around, but it wasn't like this was the first time he had done this.

A few minutes later he heard what sounded like running water nearby. Although he couldn't use what he had with him, he figured he may be able to find a long stick that could be altered for fishing. But when he stepped out of the trees and was able to actually see the river, he found that someone had already beaten him to it.

From what he could tell, where he was standing, they were smaller than him, and they had black hair that curled at the bottom. A cloak with a fur collar was draped over their shoulders, but that was all of their wardrobe that was visible. They were crouching on the ground and appeared to be trying to catch a fish with their hands. Blue hands.

"You there! Hello!"

He was somewhat taken aback when the crouched figure jerked their upper body around and he saw that their face was the same color blue as their hands. And their eyes were as red as rubies. Were they really so unwell that their eyes managed to turn so severely bloodshot? When the smaller figure suddenly stood up and took a few steps back, he held his hand out in front of him.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to help." Their black eyebrows furrowed in scrutiny.

"Help…me?" There was no tremor in his voice, just confusion.

"Yes, well, your skin has turned blue from the cold and…" The other male glanced down at his hands, then back up and looked at him as if he was stupid. As if they were supposed to be that color. "There is something I don't know."

The other male turned away and looked down at the water, his eyes shifting from side to side. The brunette was about to ask what he was doing when ice covered his right hand and he suddenly lunged forward and jabbed his arm into the water. Seconds later he straightened and raised his arm, revealing a yellow trout flapping around on the tip of the ice spear. The Huntsman didn't have time to be impressed before a fish came flying at him. He managed to catch it, barely. He watched as another fish fell prey to the icy weapon.

"My camp is nearby. We can cook these there. And you can warm up," The Huntsman said. All he received as a response was a nod.

As they made their way through the forest, the Huntsman would occasionally glance over his shoulder to see if his red-eyed companion was still there. He hid his smiles whenever he saw the blue figure every time.

When they reached the campsite, the brunette asked the other male to hold onto his fish while he started the fire. As soon as he finished that, he picked two extra sticks and used them as skewers to cook the fish over the fire. While the Huntsman poked at the burning twigs and leaves, he noticed that his companion was not sitting nearby but was standing at the edge of the trees with his arms crossed. His fur cloak had slid down to the crook of his elbows, revealing ornate markings along his shoulders and upper arms.

"Why don't you come sit over here where it is warm?"

"I am fine. Thank you."

"There is plenty of room."

"I'm. Fine. Thank you."

"I just don't want you to die from illness."

The other male whirled on him, his red eyes flashing and appearing to burn the same way as the fire.

"I'm not sick!"

"Then why are you blue?"

"I'm supposed to be blue. All Frost Giants are blue."

"Frost Giant?"

"Surely you know what a Frost Giant is."

"I know what a Frost Giant is. But…I thought they were, well, _giant_."

This seemed to strike a nerve, because the man's expression of annoyance quickly transformed into one of anger. At first the Huntsman thought he was going to leave, but he realized that he wouldn't because he still held his dinner hostage, in a sense. He looked away from the other male in favor of rotating the fish.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"I'm not interested in sharing and caring."

"Alright. If you are a Frost Giant, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"That is none of your concern either."

The Huntsman heaved a sigh and shook his head. When he looked again at the fire, he turned the fish once more before picking each one up by the end of the sticks. He held one out to the other male, but he didn't move.

"Your fish is done."

"Could…could you…bring it to me?"

"What? Scared of a little fire?" He asked with a chuckle.

"If it wasn't for me, you might still be wandering the woods right now looking for dinner."

"Yes, you are right. I suppose I do owe you that much."

The Huntsman rose from the rock where he was sitting and walked over to the smaller male, holding the fish out to him. He narrowed his black eyebrows with apprehension, and his red eyes glanced up at the larger man before he snatched the fish from his hands and took a bite. His eyes widened when he felt a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Thank you for catching these."

The Huntsman tried not to look surprised when the other male pulled away and stumbled back, yanking his cloak up and fully covering himself again. He also tried to convince himself that he did not see a pale pink handprint on his shoulder.

When the Huntsman awoke the next morning, it was because he felt the rumbling of his stomach. He felt colder, despite the faint sunlight shining through the trees, and he realized it was because his fire had burned out during the night. He knew asking his campmate to go catch their breakfast would be a dumb idea, but he was not awake enough to do it himself. But when he sat up and looked around, he found that he was alone.

After making sure that none of his belongings were missing, which they were not, he searched the surrounding area for any signs of the other male. He was good at covering his tracks, because there were no hints of where he had gone to be found. Because there had been no traces of blood or signs of a fight anywhere, the Huntsman figured that the man…Frost Giant…whatever had simply left while he was still sleeping.

"Hmph. Ungrateful little bastard anyway."

Being a Frost Giant and having the ability to encase your arm with ice really came in handy, pardon the pun, because trying to catch a fish with just a stick wasn't nearly as efficient. Eventually, the Huntsman gave up, snarling and throwing the stick like a javelin. He humorously hoped that he managed to hit something when he threw it.

He decided that all he could really do was wait until he made it out of the woods and found some form of civilization. If he came across any possible prey on the way, he could always use his trusty axe and vast array of knives if he needed to.

It was not long after that the Huntsman reached the edge of the forest and entered a village. The townsfolk were just waking up and opening their shops, inns, pubs and whatnot. Even though food is what he needed at the moment, he could really use a drink right now. Ale for breakfast. Doesn't get any better than that.

Unless you over indulge, which he did. He hadn't anticipated how frustrated he had become from the night before and he ended up drinking too much. As well as starting a bar fight, which began inside and moved outside…through the front window.

He landed on his side in the mud, sliding a couple feet before standing up on unsteady legs. The owner of the pub was maybe a few inches taller than him and had broader shoulders, but he was in no way intimidated. He had fought men bigger than that. He had not, however, fought against horses, so when the man dodged one of his punches and he hit the horse instead, earning a kick to the chest, it took him a while to get back up again.

After that, his vision became distorted and he could not find his balance. He was eventually knocked unconscious, but he can't recall when that happened. All he does remember is water filling his lungs and desperately trying to draw air into his body. The next thing he knows is that he's being yanked by his arms out of a tub of muddy water and is surrounded on all sides by men wearing armor and helmets decorated with what looked like wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Huntsman/Loki, Thor/Loki  
Rating: M  
Word Count: Don't know and don't care  
Summary: While searching for food the Huntsman meets a man he believes is ill, because of his appearance, and invites him to his campfire. The man is really a Frost Giant and not as grateful as he should be. The Huntsman soon finds himself in Odin's halls, hired to find the King's son. He only agrees when he is offered a reward that no man like him would ever be worthy of receiving.  
Warnings: Odin's A+ Parenting  
Don't own SWATH or Thor. Sadness.  
Favorite Story: CocoWish  
Story Alert: 1, MarineLvr84, Swallows a lot, theawkwardgirlfromzone6  
Review: MarineLvr84 and some anon person

Yeah, if this story is familiar to anyone it's because I already have the first 3 chapters posted on AO3. I'm really pissed off at those people right now, so I'll be uploading some of my stories on this site, but updates will be quicker and there will be more chapters here because you guys are much nicer and don't complain nearly as much.

Music: Thor Track 6 – "To Jotunheim"

Chapter 2

They didn't tell him much, only that the King wanted to see him. Then they covered his head with some kind of sack, like the one a person would wear when they were being hanged. He really saw no point because he was disoriented enough as it was, so as far as he was concerned left was right, up was down, and he didn't give a shit.

The next thing he saw, besides the inner stitching of a bag, was a large room with a tri-fold mirror, trunks with clothes, and a few women standing around. Normally he wouldn't mind that last part so much, but he had a feeling they weren't here for his idea of fun.

Sure enough, within seconds he was stripped of his muddy and wet clothes, then he was being passed around and dressed up with different combinations like a rag doll. He ended up tearing off half of what they put on him because he couldn't move in it. When it was decided that he was presentable enough to see the King, he was once again handed over to the guards and escorted to the Throne Room.

The Huntsman hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his trousers and blew stray bangs from his face as he waited to be let in. He still had no idea why he was there in the first place, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be walking out alive. Actually that meant he wouldn't be walking out at all. A loud creaking noise caught his attention and he stepped back when the large doors swung open, hitting the walls with a clang that echoed through the corridors.

He looked over his shoulder and growled in retaliation when the guards pushed him forward. His eyes moved from side to side, taking in his surroundings. The entire room was made of gold, and from the way it shimmered in the sunlight it was almost blinding to look at. The walls and pillars seemed to go on forever until he was able to find the ceiling, which was about the size of his thumbnail.

He nearly had a heart attack when a hand grabbed his shoulder and jerked him to a stop. He was so busy looking all around him that he failed to notice how near he was to the Throne. The Huntsman wasn't sure if he was supposed to kneel, but he never had any preferred ruler that he worshipped, so there was no reason for him to change his ways now. And no one was telling him otherwise. But he still refused to make eye contact.

All he heard was movement above him that sounded like armor shifting and then a loud smack of metal against the floor that could be felt throughout the entire room. Everything was silent except for the sounds of people breathing until the King at last spoke.

"I have heard from multiple sources that you are an expert tracker."

"Aye."

"I want you to find someone for me."

"Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"More gold than you can count."

The Huntsman huffed, trying not to roll his eyes at the King's need to point out that he does, indeed, have a lot of money thank you very much.

"So where am I going?"

"The last time Heimdall gave me a report, he spotted him on Jotunheim."

"Well, you can forget it. All that gold you're bragging about will be useless if I'm a human icicle."

"You will be accommodated with warmer clothing for the cold weather. And you will not be going alone. A group of men will accompany you, and we will give you a horse to ride. One that can survive the climate better than any other horse in the Nine Realms."

"Heh. You said the Bridge guy saw him. He supposedly sees everything, right? Why not just have him look?"

"Because we are talking about my younger son, and he is a sorcerer. He has learned how to cloak himself with magic and hide from Heimdall's gaze, as well as travel to other Realms without using the Bifrost, but in order to do so he must lower the shield covering him."

"So what's he look like?"

"Skin as white as snow, hair as black as a raven, and eyes as green as the lush grass of Spring."

"I don't think I could ask for a more poetic description of someone. Hey!"

The King held his hand up when one of the guards grabbed the Huntsman's arm in warning. He yanked it free and shook himself off before finally looking up at the man with a defiant expression.

"My elder son is also looking for him, but he does not bear any resemblance to him, so you will not need to worry about confusing the two."

"Who says I was worried?" He looked over his shoulder and glared at the guard as if daring him to try anything. "I still think this is an unfair deal."

"Then how about I make it fair?"

"And how would you do that?"

"Since gold would be of no use to you if you are dead, as you stated earlier, I will propose something else. If you survive, the offer still stands. If you die in the frozen lands of Jotunheim, there will be a place in Valhalla saved for you."

"Huh?"

"This task requires bravery and skill. I believe you would be worthy of Valhalla for your valiant effort."

The Huntsman stared at the old King with suspicion. He wasn't sure what, but something was wrong about this. Whether the King had told him false information or he hadn't told him enough, maybe both, he had no idea. But considering the only way out of this was to say yes and leave alive or no and probably be killed on the spot, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright," he replied with a shrug.

He flinched when the King brought the end of his staff down heavily against the floor and it echoed throughout the whole room. Was that even really necessary or did he just do that for the fun of it?

"Men, take the Huntsman to a guest room and attend to his needs. Bring him warmer clothing and traveling gear fit for Jotunheim. I will handle the matters regarding his horse."

After the orders had been given, the Huntsman was quickly taken to another room and all he could do was watch as people rushed in and out. A tray of food was shoved into his hands and he was nearly force fed, but he pushed the servant away before they made him choke, saying he knew how to eat.

Once he had finished his meal, the tray was yanked out of his hands and he was pulled up from the bed and strapped into fur-lined clothing. A bag that had been packed for him was shoved into his hands and then he was being pushed out of the room and down the hallway, tripping over his feet.

"This kid must be really important or somethin'," he grumbled. He didn't have children, nor did he want any, so he had no idea what this was like for the King.

The Huntsman was about to ask where they were taking him before he was led out to the stables and jerked to a stop. He set his pack on the ground, figuring there was no point in holding it while he waited for them to bring out his horse. What was so special about it anyway? He got his answer when the King himself walked out leading a large gray horse with eight thick legs.

'So this is the infamous Sleipnir. I guess it makes sense.'

"This is _your_ horse. He'll probably throw me off his back within seconds."

"He will not. I have made sure that he understands you are to be trusted."

"Oh so you speak horse. How nice," the Huntsman muttered under his breath.

"It would be wise for you to cover as much ground as you can during the daytime while the weather is not at its coldest." The Huntsman tried not to sneer. "Good luck."

The men mounted their horses and rode towards the Bifrost, the Huntsman allowing a couple of the others to ride in front because he did not know the way. When they reached the end and arrived at the Observatory, the golden Gatekeeper blocked their way, stock still and appearing as though he was not planning on moving anytime soon.

"Has the All-Father alerted you of our task, Heimdall?" One of the men at the front asked.

"Yes," the Guardian's deep voice said in reply.

He turned slowly and entered the dome, continuing forward until he had reached the steps at the center of the room. The men all followed after him and halted their horses, waiting for the Gatekeeper to open the pathway to them. The Huntsman had to squint his eyes slightly when a bright, rotating light illuminated the room and the floor started shaking underneath them. Soon after, he was yanked forward and he gripped the reins tightly, not wanting to risk the possibility of being pulled off the horse's back while they were being sent to their destination.

The next thing he knew, shockwaves went through his entire body from a solid landing, despite the fact he was not actually the one touching the ground, and a mercilessly cold wind washed over him, causing the skin of his hands and face to sting and the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

Everything had suddenly become very dark, and although he had come with others, he'd never felt more isolated.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Huntsman/Loki, Thor/Loki  
Rating: M  
Word Count: Don't know and don't care  
Summary: While searching for food the Huntsman meets a man he believes is ill, because of his appearance, and invites him to his campfire. The man is really a Frost Giant and not as grateful as he should be. The Huntsman soon finds himself in Odin's halls, hired to find the King's son. He only agrees when he is offered a reward that no man like him would ever be worthy of receiving.  
Warnings: Sleipnir is a baaaaaaaad horse  
Don't own SWATH or Thor. Sadness.  
Author Alert: EvilConcubine  
Favorite Author: Paola Dysson  
Favorite Story: DarkWolf005, FadingAwayIntoTheNight, GreenLokiRKO, MarineLvr84, Paola Dysson  
Story Alert: Dipilidopa, EvilConcubine, FadingAwayIntoTheNight, GreenLokiRKO, Paola Dysson, Sweetness inna Lick, Wing of Darkness, writer6886  
Review: blue, EvilConcubine, MarineLvr84, Paola Dysson, Wing of Darkness

I'll say this once and ONLY. ONCE. Do NOT send me reviews that say "update soon" or anything related. I update every weekend unless something comes up. I was out of town since Friday and didn't come home until Monday afternoon, so that's why this chapter is late. Unless you have something to say about the chapter itself, please don't waste my time and yours. I constantly have this problem on AO3, and I really don't want to have to deal with it here.

Music: Thor Track 4 – "A New King"

Chapter 3

If the Huntsman had believed it to be cold when he woke up earlier that morning, it was worse on Jotunheim. Much worse. He had no idea how anyone could live in a place such as this, but it was an entire realm meant for only one kind of people, so it had to be possible.

While he really couldn't care less about the men who were assigned to accompany him (they were not friends of his, they were not his brothers in arms), he did show concern for the horse he was riding. Not only was he his only means of survival in this frozen wasteland, if he did manage to make it out alive and the horse didn't, the King would kill him anyway.

"Your King mentioned that his oldest son was searching as well."

"Yes," the man nearest to him answered.

"Are we supposed to meet up with him at some point, or is this a separate mission altogether?"

"His Majesty did not say anything regarding Prince Thor."

"Hmm. There seems to be a lot that he decidedly forgot to mention," the Huntsman muttered with a sneer.

He looked over his shoulder at the other men and jerked his head as a sign to keep moving. He had no idea where they were going, but they wouldn't find anything by just standing in the same place. He looked up when white flecks began to fall from the sky and land in his hair and on his face, almost immediately melting because of his body heat.

"'Skin as white as snow,' huh? Then how am I supposed to find him here?"

There didn't seem to be any life, for that matter, but they were probably just hiding. Waiting for the right moment to-

"Huntsman. We should think about finding shelter."

"Now? But we haven't even been here very long."

"Perhaps, but snow storms on Jotunheim are very dangerous to those who are not native to this realm. We must find somewhere to wait until the blizzard has passed."

"So they have places like that around here?"

"Yes. There are numerous caves that have been carved into the cliff sides. We just need to locate them."

He changed his mind about his earlier thoughts regarding not caring if these men died. As it turns out, they were more useful to him alive. He nodded once before tugging on the reins in order to steer Sleipnir in the direction the others were heading. They continued for what felt like hours, and it may have been since it was nearly impossible to distinguish the passage of time, until someone finally spotted a dark spot on the side of a mountain.

Once everyone was inside and the horses were secured towards the back of the cave, the Huntsman took some pieces of firewood that hadn't been used out of the satchel from the night before. From inside his pack he pulled out a pair of spark rocks and struck them together a few times before the twigs became ignited.

A commotion at the back of the cave caused all of the men to turn their attention towards the horses. All of the animals were calm, but for some reason Sleipnir was stomping his hooves on the rocky floor. The Huntsman stood up from where he was crouched down by the fire.

"Someone stay here and make sure this doesn't burn out. I'll go see if I can calm him down."

Not even bothering to look at whether or not anyone had taken his place, the Huntsman headed back towards where the horses were gathered together and slowly approached Sleipnir. Even though the King had said that the horse had been instructed to trust him, the Huntsman was still wary about being near a restless horse that could send him flying into a cave wall. And who knows how painful it would be when the horse in question had eight legs.

Not wanting to risk earning hooves to the chest, because he had already been there and done that this morning, he stood by Sleipnir's side before grabbing a hold of the reins. That way if the horse tried to turn, he would move with him.

"Shh! Whoa, there's nothing here. There's nothing here that can hurt you."

He knew the horse couldn't understand him and the men were probably looking at him like he was an idiot, but he could still beat their faces in if they mocked him. He continued to run his palm across the horse's neck and back and Sleipnir flicked his tail once. His stomping slowed before finally his legs stilled. He was still snorting and shaking his head, so something was bothering him, but he seemed calmer.

With a nod of approval, the Huntsman returned to the campfire, which had fortunately not burned out, and joined the others in eating a small portion of the food they had brought with them. In the Huntsman's case what had been packed for him, since he didn't really have much control over what was going on around him at the time.

While the others sat together and talked about…well, he wasn't sure, the Huntsman went a little further into the cave and kept to himself. He didn't know these people and he didn't really want to. He was never one to form close relationships with others, so he saw no reason to change his ways.

Whether it was from the cold numbing his brain or maybe lingering effects from his earlier alcohol consumption, he found that his thoughts trailed to the Jotun he met the previous day. He wondered where he had gone after he left, what he was doing away from his home realm, and why he had distanced himself so much.

"Why do I even care? It's not as if I'm ever going to see him again."

Even though it always seemed to be dark on Jotunheim, it was deemed night when the sky was nearly pitch black outside. It was decided that one person keep watch in two-hour shifts, because there were five of them. The Huntsman went first so he could get his shift out of the way. The order wasn't decided, and the Huntsman hadn't bothered to learn everyone's name, so he simply smacked the man next to him on the arm and told him to take over.

He hadn't been asleep for very long, but when he awoke, it was to the sounds of Sleipnir making a fuss. Again. When he got out from under his furs he wrapped his arms around himself, a harsh shiver wracking his body. He was about two feet away from the horse when it jerked its head and snapped the rope tethering it to the cave. The hooves clopping on the rocky floor echoed throughout the cave.

"Shit!"

The first thing that came to mind was to borrow another horse and chase after him, so he quickly untied the closest one and hoisted himself on its back before racing out of the cave. Because of Sleipnir's extra set of legs, he was nearly impossible to keep up with, but the Huntsman was never too far behind, and the horse was always in his line of sight. Only when the horse made a sharp turn did the Huntsman lose sight of him. He hoped that he didn't go too far.

Following Sleipnir's hoof prints, he saw that the horse had turned to the right and entered a labyrinth of large snow-covered rocks. The Huntsman dismounted and led his horse through the rocks, following the trail that was slowly beginning to disappear because of the falling snow. He was about to lose hope when a startled yelp reached his ears and he began to walk slightly faster, tugging on the reins with a sharp jerk.

"Wha-no! Stop that! Cut that out!"

"What is that horse doing?" He wondered with slight apprehension.

He continued to follow the noises, and when he rounded a corner, what he saw was not what he expected at all. Sleipnir had someone pinned to one of the rocks and was practically smothering them with his face. They were trying to push him off but didn't seem to be doing a very good job. The Huntsman left his horse behind and walked over to try and help the person being "assaulted" when he noticed their hands. They were blue.

He slowed his approach and quietly reached for his axe, pulling it out of its sheath and turning it in his hand in case it needed to be used. He thought he was being stealthy enough until he stepped on a clump of ice that made a noisy crunch. He was able to see their face now, and he froze on the spot.

"You!" He shouted, pointing at the Frost Giant with his axe.

"What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your business." The Jotun glared at him. "If you can be secretive, so can I."

"Let me guess. The All-Father sent you here to find his second son."

"How did you know that?" The Huntsman asked, straightening his posture.

"Why else would you be here? You are not the first."

The man had no answer for him. He then noticed by this point Sleipnir had finally calmed down and the Jotun was casually stroking the horse's neck and back.

"Why did he act like that towards you? He ran from our cave specifically to find you."

"You've found him, so it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! Why did he seek you out?"

"What did the All-Father give you in exchange for returning his son?"

"I don't see how it is of any importance to you."

"Hmm, I suppose you are right."

For a while neither of them spoke. As the snow began to fall harder, the air around them cooled.

"Do you know where he is? The prince, I mean."

"I might."

"It is a simple yes or no. Is he still here?"

"If you must be so rude about it, yes. He is still here."

"Where? You must tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

The sounds of more voices in the distance drew their attention away from their argument for a short moment. When the Huntsman turned back to look at the Frost Giant, he saw him coaxing the horse further into the rocky maze.

"Hey, where are you going? You can't take him with you! He's not yours!"

"He's not yours either. And he is not Odin's." When he said the last part, there was a hint of malice in his voice.

"Huntsman! Are you in there? Answer us!"

"Come, Sleipnir," the Jotun whispered, and the horse obediently followed.

The Huntsman looked back and forth between where the voices were coming from and the Frost Giant that was slowly moving further away and stealing his borrowed horse. He heaved a sigh before going after the Jotun, knowing the men would find the other horse. When he reached the other male, he was whispering something under his breath and then a bright light appeared next to him. Not wanting to be left behind, because he still had questions that needed answers, he gripped the Jotun's arm, causing the other male to round on him in shock.

"Let go of me!"

"No. I can't let you leave without telling me what I want to know."

He tried to pull his arm free, but this only caused the Huntsman to increase his hold. Before he knew it, he was pulled into some kind of portal, similar to the one at the Bifrost.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Huntsman/Loki, Thor/Loki  
Rating: M  
Word Count: Don't know and don't care  
Summary: While searching for food the Huntsman meets a man he believes is ill, because of his appearance, and invites him to his campfire. The man is really a Frost Giant and not as grateful as he should be. The Huntsman soon finds himself in Odin's halls, hired to find the King's son. He only agrees when he is offered a reward that no man like him would ever be worthy of receiving.  
Warnings: Mama!Loki/Sleipnir fluff because it's adorbs  
Don't own SWATH or Thor. Sadness.  
Author Alert: kaszz-chan  
Favorite Story: Sayuki09  
Story Alert: kaszz-chan  
Review: blue, EvilConcubine, kaszz-chan, Paola Dysson, Wing of Darkness, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

Music: Thor Track 1 – "Chasing The Storm" Lol it's funny. Because they're running _away_ from the storm.

Chapter 4

A few seconds later the Huntsman appeared in a forest and stumbled a little. When he righted himself, he was almost immediately shoved backwards.

"Get away from me!" The Frost Giant shouted, encasing one of his arms in ice and raising it, readying it to strike.

"Wait! I mean you no harm!"

"If you mean me no harm then you wouldn't be trying to capture me!"

"'Capture you'? You mean _you're_ the King's son?"

The other male seemed to visibly deflate as his shoulders slumped and the ice on his arm melted. He turned away in order to hide his blush of embarrassment and leaned against Sleipnir. All he responded with was a nod.

"Well, I gotta say, I don't see a family resemblance. And you're nothing like how he described you either." The other male rounded on him.

"Of course not. We are not related by blood," he hissed.

"So you're adopted."

"In a sense. And not by choice," he replied before turning around again.

At first the Huntsman didn't understand his words. Adoptions without the foster child's consent happened quite often, so was his situation different in some way? When he heard a metallic noise, followed by a thud, he saw that Sleipnir's saddle had fallen to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop!"

"No. This is almost the same as chaining and shackling a human being. I will not leave these on him."

The Huntsman could only watch as the last of the tack was removed and dropped on the ground, flinging snow in different directions. He then flicked his wrist and the items vanished into thin air.

"Why is he so important to you? And you to him?"

"He is my son."

"Okay…you lost me."

"I can shape shift. I transformed myself into a mare and mated with a stallion. Sleipnir was the result."

"Why would you do that?"

"That is none of your concern."

The Huntsman heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. The Jotun…prince…whatever…was right. It wasn't his business to know. He watched the other male stroke the horse's back for a few seconds before taking in their surroundings.

The forest was much darker than the one from the previous day. It wasn't as dark as Jotunheim, but there was almost no sunlight because it was concealed by gray clouds. It was also early morning. The trees around them were dead, similar to bony fingers. They seemed to be the only ones there. Living, at least.

"Where are we?"

"Svartalfheim. It is the nearest realm to Jotunheim, other than Midgard. I had set my course for Alfheim, since it is the only other habitable realm that is not a friend of Asgard's, but you broke my concentration."

"Oh. Sorry."

"While the forests are known for not being the safest of places, the caves are worse. That is where the dwarves live."

"Dwarves? You are worried about _dwarves_? But they're half your size!"

"Let's just say we do not get along very well," the prince muttered, rubbing fingertips over his lips.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Stop. Just _stop_. I feel like you're _interrogating_ me." He looked from side to side then gripped the back of Sleipnir's neck and maneuvered him around in order to lead him down a somewhat cleared out trail. "How about this? You answer one of my questions, then I answer one of yours."

"That's okay with me. I guess it's your turn now," the Huntsman said as he walked up to be on the horse's other side. Even though he wanted to have both of them in his sight, he also didn't want Sleipnir to kick him if the prince asked him to.

"I'll ask again. What did Odin offer you in exchange for bringing me to him?"

"He said that if I came back alive that he'd give me 'more gold than I can count' and that if I died then I will go to Valhalla." The prince snorted, making the Huntsman furrow his brow. "What?"

"You _actually_ believed him? Even though I am known throughout the Nine Realms as 'Silvertongue,' the All-Father is just as much of a liar. He would never allow someone like _you_ into Valhalla. He won't even let _me_ in."

"Not even you? But you're his son. Sort of."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Why does he want me to bring you to him? Why did you run away?"

"That's two questions."

"They are related."

"Fine," he mumbled with a sigh. "During the Aesir-Jotnar War, Odin took something very valuable from us, as well as my infant self. I now have it in my possession and he wants it back."

"And your brother? He is searching for you as well."

"Thor has always been Odin's good little soldier. Most likely he has no idea why I am being tracked, only that I must be brought back to Asgard alive."

"Does he know about me?"

"I didn't know about you, so probably not. It is my turn now." The Huntsman made a gesture with his hands that told the other male to go ahead. "What is your name?"

"Now that's not fair. I asked you the same question and you didn't give me an answer. Well, that will be my next question." When that didn't get a reaction out of the prince, he shook his head. "Alright fine, my name is-"

Before he could complete his sentence, there was a bright streak of lightning, followed by a loud boom of thunder a few miles away from them. Sleipnir snorted and stomped his hooves like he had in the cave, but otherwise it was dead silent.

"Damn," the prince hissed, looking around at the sky. "Heimdall saw me in the portal and told Thor where we landed. He knows I'm here."

"So what do we do now?"

"First of all, you need to get out of here as fast as you can."

"What?! I am not letting you out of my sight!"

"If you want to live, you'll do as I say."

"I don't care if you are a prince, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

"Tch. You're stubborn like him, too." The Huntsman was about to ask what he meant before the prince hoisted himself up on Sleipnir's back. "We must hurry if we wish to put some distance in between Thor and ourselves."

The Huntsman grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up to sit behind the prince. At first he was uncertain whether the horse would be able to hold them both, but Sleipnir didn't seem to be showing any signs of discomfort. From their combined weight, at least. Because the saddle had been removed, the prince was holding on to Sleipnir's neck and had a gentle grip on his mane. All the Huntsman could really do was wrap his arms around the other man's waist. The prince leaned forward and whispered something in Sleipnir's ear and the horse took off at a quick gallop.

"Where are we going?" The Huntsman asked, ducking his head when a crack of lightning split the sky next to them.

"There is a nearby cave under a waterfall! We shall stay there for the time being!" Loki shouted over the thundering of Sleipnir's hooves against the ground.

"I thought you said caves were dangerous!"

"Only the ones with tunnels!"

They continued to dash through the forest, and the storm followed. The Jotun would whisper into Sleipnir's ear, and the horse would increase the speed of its stride, as if the words gave it the strength to go on. The Huntsman then remembered their little game of question-and-answer and that it was his turn. Even though he had said he was going to ask for the prince's name, he never did actually tell him his.

"Why did the King describe you as pale-skinned with black hair and green eyes?"

"Ah. He was referring to my Aesir form! The one he bestowed upon me when he stole me from my home all those years ago!" The prince's tone wasn't necessarily one of anger, but more on the lines of annoyance. As if he has had to tell this story over a hundred times. "Only the touch of another Aesir can make my appearance change! That, or heat!"

"But I'm not an Aesir, and when I touched you I left a handprint!"

"Well that's obvious…You were sitting by a fire! Your hand was hot!"

"Oh." His eyes widened with sudden realization. "So that's why you wouldn't come near the campfire? Because your skin would change color?"

"Yes."

He leaned forward slightly and whispered to Sleipnir again, and this caused the horse to slow down. When they had come to a full stop, both men slid off his back and approached a large cliff that had a waterfall cascading over the edge. Below, where the water wasn't making contact, was a frozen lake, which was deemed sturdy enough to walk on when the prince tested it. He coaxed Sleipnir across, holding onto him in case he were to slip.

Once they had reached the edge of the ice, the prince flicked his wrist and the waterfall rose and parted like a curtain. While the water hung suspended in the air, he did something else with his hands that the Huntsman couldn't see from behind him. All of a sudden a bright blue light began to glow and then bursts of icy wind blew across the water beneath them, forming another platform to walk across. Almost as soon as it was there, the blue light was gone with a wave of the prince's arms.

They once again continued further, the prince turning and flicking his wrist so the waterfall would return to its original flow. Soon they were in a cave with high walls that seemed endless. Even the farthest end of the cave was impossible to see. The Huntsman much preferred this as opposed to that cramped space on Jotunheim.

"Do you have any firewood?"

"No. All of my belongings are on Jotunheim."

"Well, maybe we can find some moss to burn."

"I do not have any spark rocks."

"You won't need them," the prince said with a sly grin before a blue flame appeared in the palm of his hand. "Just sticks or leaves or grass will work, and I'll do the rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Huntsman/Loki, Thor/Loki  
Rating: M  
Word Count: Don't know and don't care  
Summary: While searching for food the Huntsman meets a man he believes is ill, because of his appearance, and invites him to his campfire. The man is really a Frost Giant and not as grateful as he should be. The Huntsman soon finds himself in Odin's halls, hired to find the King's son. He only agrees when he is offered a reward that no man like him would ever be worthy of receiving.  
Warnings: Thor. And Loki's a flirt.  
Don't own SWATH or Thor. Sadness.  
Favorite Story: NekoHK  
Story Alert: lxa18, NekoHK, Viven  
Review: EvilConcubine, Paola Dysson, val, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

Not that anyone pays attention to the story images, but I changed it because I figured this picture would be more appropriate with Loki being a two-faced little shit. And the previous one would work for my "The Little Frost Giant" fic, which I plan to upload at some point in the future.

Music: Thor Track 7 – "Laufey" It makes sense, and yet it doesn't.

Chapter 5

After they had gathered enough moss and leaves and whatnot, Loki ignited the pile with a flick of his wrist and the interior of the cave glowed blue for a few seconds before changing into a warm orange. The Huntsman took a seat near the fire and held his hands over it, trying to warm himself after his short time on Jotunheim. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the prince was, yet again, standing next to Sleipnir and running the palm of his hand over the horse's back.

"I think we should be safe, now. You don't need to worry about your skin changing or anything."

"That is not necessary. I can withstand the cold better than you."

"Suit yourself," the Huntsman said, shrugging his shoulders.

He was poking at the fire with a stick in order to keep it burning when a loud thud outside the cave startled him. He stood up and his hand immediately reached for his axe as he took a few steps backwards from the mouth of the cave. A large silhouette could be seen through the water, and then the flow was disturbed when someone walked under it.

"You thought you could hide from me, Loki? I know your seiðr anywhere."

As he stared forward at the newcomer, the Huntsman now knew why the prince had told him to run. And judging by the expression on the man's face, he was starting to regret that he hadn't. With every step forward that the blonde took, the Huntsman took one back. Finally their game of cat-and-mouse stopped and they simply stared at each other silently.

"Hehe. Hi there."

"Brother, what is this sorcery? You seem to have gotten rusty with your doppelgängers because that one looks nothing like me," Thor said, pointing at the Huntsman with Mjolnir.

"He's not a very bright one, is he?" The Huntsman murmured through a corner of his lips.

"And why are you blue?"

"Oh, what, so it's a crime to be blue now? I suppose I never got the memo," Loki drawled.

"I am not here for your games, brother."

"Oh, I know exactly why you're here, _brother._" Loki dragged his fingertips along Sleipnir's back as he sauntered towards the other two men. "Come to take me back home to Father, have you? So he can put me in time-out for being a bad son."

"Loki, listen to me-"

"No, _you_ listen! Do you even have the slightest idea why any of this is happening? I didn't just leave because I was _bored_. I can't stay there anymore! I don't want to be locked up in that place and be _judged _and _ridiculed _for my differences. If I can't be accepted by the Asgardians, then I'll go to Jotunheim where I won't have to hide anything."

"Jotunheim? Why would you go there?"

"Have you dropped Mjolnir on your head or are you really that much of a fool? This is not sorcery," Loki said, pointing to his blue face.

He then turned and grabbed the Huntsman's collar and sealed their lips together. A loud clanging that echoed throughout the cave indicated that he had dropped his axe. When Loki moved away, he uncurled his fingers and ran his palms down the front of the man's shirt before turning back to Thor.

"_This _is sorcery, cast by the All-Father to hide my Jotun form."

Loki wanted to laugh because of the broken look on Thor's face. It was obvious that Odin had not told him about any of this, and now he was finding out in the most brutal way. And he, of course, couldn't forget the dear Huntsman. He and his brother really were alike because the dazed expression on the man's face looked all too familiar. Loki bent down and picked up the man's axe and placed it in his hands, but the man still didn't move.

"What? Don't tell me that was your first kiss." The Huntsman sputtered.

"No! With a man, yes."

"I can be a woman if you want me to."

"Alright, Loki, enough!" Thor shouted.

"Aww, is Thor not getting enough attention?"

"Father said that you stole the Casket of Ancient Winters. Is that true?" Thor asked, trying to ignore the other man's jibes at him.

"Yes."

"Why, Loki?"

"Because it doesn't belong in a vault of stolen weapons. It belongs with its people."

"We won those weapons fairly! The same with the Casket! The Frost Giants had their chance, and they blew it when they tried modeling Midgard after their own realm."

"Oh, so I should be in there, too?" Before Thor had a chance to respond, Loki beat him to it. "No. I will not allow the All-Father to keep what is not rightfully his. Not me, and not the Casket."

While the two brothers, or not-brothers, were arguing, the Huntsman stepped back and moved over to where Sleipnir was standing. The horse didn't seem to be paying much attention to what was going on.

"Are they always like this?" The Huntsman whispered. All he received as a reply was a snort. He couldn't tell if that was horse language for "You have no idea" or "You do realize you're talking to a horse, right?"

"I am sorry, Loki. But I must bring you home under Father's orders," Thor said slowly in order to possibly avoid another tantrum from his sibling.

"Oh, yes, of course you do. Wouldn't want to disappoint Daddy, now would you? Not like last time."

"Hey, now that was your fault!"

"Oh, so every time you make a mistake _I'm_ the one to take the blame. Typical."

"Actually, Loki, it was your fault."

"Well, you didn't _have_ to go trudging into Jotunheim with your groupies before killing off hundreds of Laufey's men. In. Front. Of. Him."

"You still started it!"

By this point the Huntsman was getting quite irritated with the two gods and noticed that even Sleipnir was starting to get bored. Finally having had enough, he heaved a sigh and took a couple steps forward.

"Gentlemen, please. Let's try to be more civil."

"And who is _he_?" Thor barked.

"Could you point that somewhere else that is not at me?" The Huntsman stammered, staring down at the large hammer that was directed at his torso.

"Thor, Huntsman. Huntsman, Thor," Loki said, gesturing to either male respectively.

"That still tells me nothing."

"Well, if you would shut your stupid mouth for once and listen, maybe you'll learn something. But I highly doubt it." The scowl on Thor's face increased somewhat, but Loki took no heed. "Odin hired him to find me and take me back to Asgard. It is pretty much the same as you, except he is a weak human and he's getting paid while you're a god that can fly and you're doing it because you have no choice."

"Why does he look like me?"

"I don't know. It's not like I was somehow involved in creating the man's appearance when I've only met him once."

"Huh? But we've met more-" The Huntsman was cutoff when a finger covered his lips.

"Ssshhhh…silly Huntsman. The frigid air has made you confused," Loki hummed as he wrapped his other arm around the man's neck and pressed up against him.

"Loki…"

"Hush, Thor. We're having a moment."

The leather on Mjolnir's handle creaked as Thor's grip on it tightened. The blonde turned and literally stormed out of the cave as sparks of lightning emitted from the weapon and fluttered along the walls and floor, finally disappearing with their wielder under the flow of the waterfall. The Huntsman released the pent up breath he had been holding, but it was somewhat blocked by the slim finger that was still pressed to his lips and there was a whistling noise when he exhaled. When he heard a chuckle next to him, he narrowed his eyes at the source.

"I fail to see how any of this is funny."

"I think everything is funny." The Huntsman sighed and shook his head.

"Where did he go?"

"Probably to go blow off some steam. Meaning uproot a few trees and smash some rocks."

"I bet he is imagining those rocks to be my head."

"Most likely."

"So are you going with him now?"

"What_ever_ are you talking about, Huntsman?"

"Well, he's your brother. Shouldn't you go with him?"

"You found me first." The Huntsman couldn't think of anything to say in reply to that. Loki sighed before continuing. "Besides, I have to put up with him enough as it is. You're more fun."

"Should I be flattered or worried?"

A lazy grin spread over Loki's face as he leaned toward the Huntsman's face with only a bare inch of space between their lips. The Huntsman couldn't figure out why he wasn't pushing him away or telling him to stop, but for some reason he didn't seem to mind the close proximity as much as he had before. In fact, he wanted the prince to be nearer if possible. As if he had read his mind, Loki curled his hand slightly and tangled his fingers in the Huntsman's brown hair, combing them through it as if he was petting a dog.

"You should be _very _worried," Loki murmured before closing the distance between them at last.

Mmmm…yummy.

I've got a poll up on my profile page and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would take a moment to check it out. Pretty please with a naked Loki on top?


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Huntsman/Loki, Thor/Loki  
Rating: M  
Word Count: Don't know and don't care  
Summary: While searching for food the Huntsman meets a man he believes is ill, because of his appearance, and invites him to his campfire. The man is really a Frost Giant and not as grateful as he should be. The Huntsman soon finds himself in Odin's halls, hired to find the King's son. He only agrees when he is offered a reward that no man like him would ever be worthy of receiving.  
Warnings: Loki is a manipulative skank but we still love him anyway  
Don't own SWATH or Thor. Sadness.  
Favorite Story: LovelyKitsune, Sheut Oneiroi  
Story Alert: Blackoil, iampurplelavender, LovelyKitsune, Omano-chan, Twimid  
Review: blue, EvilConcubine, GreenLoki, Paola Dysson, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

Sorry there was no update last weekend. I just didn't have this chapter ready. So…here you go.

Music: Thor Track 15 – "Loki's Lie"

Chapter 6

Moans and gasps emitted from the lips of the slimmer man as the Huntsman made a love bite on his throat. He watched with slight awe as every inch of skin he touched turned pink for a few seconds before resuming its natural blue shade, as if he was prodding at a sunburn with the pad of his thumb. It fascinated him, and he wanted to see what Loki's body looked like when all traces of blue were gone.

"Why think about it? Why not simply act on your desires, if it would please you?" Loki murmured in the Huntsman's ear. "It would please me," he added, earning a grunt when he reached down and cupped the bulge in the other man's trousers. "It would please me _very much._"

Loki yelped in surprise when his hand was batted away, followed by another hand wrapping around his wrist. There was a rustling noise as his cloak slid off his shoulders and landed on the floor in a pile. He was pushed backwards a few steps before he was pressed against the cave wall, the ridged surface prodding his spine.

Loki surged forward and captured the Huntsman's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently so the other male would follow. When Loki let go, he was flush between the wall and the brunette's torso. Because his wrists were pinned against the wall, the only way Loki could pleasure himself was to grind against the Huntsman's thigh, which was positioned between Loki's spread legs.

"Touch me, Huntsman. I want to feel your hands on me."

The Huntsman didn't need to be told twice and almost immediately released one of Loki's wrists so he could carry out the prince's order. Loki brought his free hand up and tangled his fingers in the man's hair, which he had found a liking to. Sharp exhales escaped his parted lips whenever he felt teeth on his flesh. There was never any blood, but a faint sting, followed by the swipe of a warm and wet tongue was.

Despite the fact that the two barely even knew each other, Loki found that he couldn't get enough of the sensations the Huntsman was inflicting on his body. And what disconcerted him was that Loki would not mind being taken by this man. Whether it be against the wall, on his back, or all fours, Loki would submit to any and all commands. He wanted to be claimed, craved it.

"What have you done to me?" The Huntsman asked, panting against the crook of Loki's neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You have cast some sort of enchantment over me."

"Do not be ab_surd_," Loki hissed when the other man gripped his wrist painfully. "I have done _nothing _to you. I do not waste my magic on mortals so that they will have sex with me."

"But we weren't having sex." The Huntsman could practically hear the "yet" in his head spoken in Loki's voice.

"Release me. _Now._"

When the Huntsman let go of him, Loki slightly withdrew and rubbed at each of his wrists gingerly. As the skin there gradually began to return to its normal color, the Huntsman could see traces of red and purple blotches that he himself had made.

"I am sorry. For hurting you."

"Think nothing of it. I have endured far worse than meager bruises on my wrists."

When the thuds and crashes still had yet to cease after Loki and the Huntsman separated, Loki heaved a sigh and beckoned for Sleipnir to come to him. Once he had a firm hold on the horse, he magicked the flow of the waterfall to hover just as it had before so they could leave the cave.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, _someone _around here has to make sure Thor doesn't utterly destroy Svartalfheim. Come, Sleipnir."

The Huntsman was still irritated with the prince's holier-than-thou manner of how he addressed him, despite the fact that he was a Frost Giant. If that even made a difference. All he could do was go after them and hope that his already developing headache wouldn't increase too much. And if he was questioned about his hard-on, he could blame it one the cold weather.

It didn't take very long to find the other god because the trail he left behind was enough of a hint. Even Loki's blind stepbrother Hoder would be able to maneuver his way around if he tripped over enough debris. And Thor was still tearing things apart when they arrived.

"Thor, dear! Darling!" Loki cried, waving his hand. "Darling Thor! _Light of my life_!" This finally got the brute to swivel around and drop the boulder he was holding.

"WHAT. LOKI."

"Oh, good. Well, now that I finally have your attention. If you're about done breaking the dwarves' toys, we can get going, yes?"

"Going? Where?" The Huntsman asked.

"To Midgard, of course! Do try to keep up, my dear Huntsman," Loki mused, turning and patting the man's cheek.

"But why Midgard?" The man asked, swatting Loki's hand away. "I thought you said Midgard was unsafe for you."

"I did. But seeing how I am being chased, the All-Father would not expect me to return to a realm where I have already been," Loki explained. "Besides, there is a hungry horse baby who would like some enchanted apples."

"Enchanted apples?"

"You don't get out much, do you?" Loki had to hold back a laugh because of how much the Huntsman's scowl reminded him of Thor. "Coming, Grumpy?"

The Huntsman was confused why Loki had asked him that when he was standing right next to him, then he realized the question had been directed at Thor. He shrugged it off and turned to follow Loki to wherever he was taking them. He knew that Thor had also joined them, because soon the blonde brushed past him, not without bumping his shoulder. The god's bad mood had pretty much become an entity of its own and was rolling off him in waves so strong, it was shocking that the remaining trees were still upright.

"At least _try _to act your age, Thor. Green is not an attractive color on you," Loki sneered.

"Enough, Loki! I am familiar with your insults that they no longer effect me." The other male rolled his eyes. "Now, take us home, or do I need to ask Heimdall?"

"I already told you, I'm not going back there. Are your ears filled with dung or were you simply tuning me out again?" Loki ran a hand through his hair to swipe any loose bangs from his forehead. "I am going to Midgard with or without you."

"Oh? And what about _him_?" Thor asked, pointing at the Huntsman with Mjolnir for emphasis.

"I can't help but notice that you have that thing pointed at me again."

"He goes where I go. He was hired to capture me and bring me to Asgard, but that has yet to happen it seems," Loki replied with a dismissive shrug.

"Fine. Then I go with you as well. I don't trust him."

"Oh, my hero…" The downward curve on Thor's lips brought a shit-eating grin to the other god's face. He turned slightly and tapped at the air, then the same glowing portal from before appeared. "After you."

Thor strode into the portal with an arrogant stance, but the Huntsman was a little more apprehensive. He remembered what it was like the last time he went through one of these, and he was not really looking forward to it again. And what if Loki closed the gateway after them while he stayed behind? The passive look the prince gave him signified that he knew what was going through his mind and that he was an idiot.

"Hold on to Sleipnir unless you wish to die. Or get stuck in here," Loki stated with a shrug after the last comment.

The Huntsman didn't want to grip onto Sleipnir too hard that it made the horse uncomfortable, not to mention angry. But as opposed to last time, where he had grabbed Loki for dear life, there were not many options. If Loki hadn't removed the tack, this would be a lot easier.

"Oh get over it already. You know I had no choice," Loki spat.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," the Huntsman muttered.

"What? What are you two talking about?" Thor asked suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry your little self about," the younger god cooed. "Everyone keep your hands and feet inside the portal at all times. No bathroom breaks. No roughhousing, please…actually just stay still."

After making sure his companions had a firm hold on Sleipnir, Loki rotated his wrist and the portal closed. They were all suddenly embraced in complete darkness and strong wind gusts that tugged at the skin on their faces. The two travelers who were unfamiliar with this sort of transportation were tempted to use their arms as shields to prevent their eyes from drying, but thought better of it. They were reaching the end of the tunnel anyway.

I hope you guys liked the beginning because it was really hard to write. I suck at that kind of stuff. Seriously, I think my head is about to explode. The sex scene is going to be terrible in this story, too. Rurr. And Thor and Loki still argue like a married couple because they are totally married okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Huntsman/Loki, Thor/Loki  
Rating: M  
Word Count: Don't know and don't care  
Summary: While searching for food the Huntsman meets a man he believes is ill, because of his appearance, and invites him to his campfire. The man is really a Frost Giant and not as grateful as he should be. The Huntsman soon finds himself in Odin's halls, hired to find the King's son. He only agrees when he is offered a reward that no man like him would ever be worthy of receiving.  
Warnings: Loki is an annoying little shit but we still love him anyway  
Don't own SWATH or Thor. Sadness.  
Favorite Story: DarkAngelMyuh, The-Friction-In-Your-Jeans.x  
Review: blue, ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer, EvilConcubine, GreenLoki, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

Umm, yeah as the title says Lokicest happened so I had no choice. But that little hiccup is over and done with.

Music: SWATH Track 10 "Sanctuary"

Chapter 7

When the Huntsman opened his eyes, he was nearly blinded by the brightness of the sun reflecting off of the snow. Even though he did not recognize this particular forest, and he had traveled through many in his life, he could tell that they were indeed in Midgard. He wondered to himself why anybody would want to live in a gloomy place like Svartalfheim, especially in the caves.

"Alright, Brother. We have arrived. Now find your apples so we can return to Asgard."

"You have no power over me, _Brother._ So don't tell me what to do."

"Great, they're at _this _again," the Huntsman grumbled, running a hand over his face.

"You'll help me find them, won't you Huntsman?" Loki asked, linking his arms through one of the brunette's.

"Uh I don't-well-yeah sure why not," he deadpanned.

"Hmmm. I knew you would."

The dark-haired prince beckoned with his hand for the horse to come to him before walking in a random direction. The Huntsman wore a scowl on his face as he was dragged along, stumbling once in awhile because of the slight height difference.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Haven't a clue. But I'm sure we'll find it eventually."

"Find what?"

"Idunn's orchard, of course! Do try to keep up, darling," Loki said, patting the other male's bicep.

The Huntsman released a groan of annoyance while Loki just looked utterly pleased with himself. The Huntsman spared a glance over his shoulder to look at Thor, who was quite a distance behind them. But despite that, he could still make out the glare of death that was most likely directed at him.

"Is he always this angry?"

"Normally he's loud and boisterous and energetic, but he does also have anger issues. Hence the thunderstorm. Thor can be very, hmmm…territorial."

"Territorial? Over what?"

"Why do you think he hates you so much?"

"Look, if he's still holding a grudge because he thinks I stole his face, tell him to get over it. It's not my fault we look alike."

"His face is not the only thing you took from him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Huntsman narrowed his eyes when Loki patted him on the head like a dog.

"Come on, Sleipnir. I think it's this way," Loki cooed as he led the horse down a trail to the left.

The Huntsman released a huff of frustration, then followed the pair further into the woods. Technically, he was still under obligation to capture the prince, so he couldn't allow him to get too far ahead. By this point now, the Huntsman felt like his task had no meaning and was considering backing out. There was no way he would be able to coax Loki to return to Asgard, and the fact that Thor was trying, and failing, to do the exact same thing was not very promising.

And speaking of Thor, what was Loki going on about earlier regarding the blonde being territorial over more than just his face? Nothing the younger prince said made sense to him, and he was beginning to think Loki had gotten frost bite on his brain. If that was even possible for a Frost Giant.

They stopped to rest a few times when Sleipnir's legs got tired, which really couldn't be helped, and to eat lunch. If the Huntsman still had his belongings with him, they would already have food. But at the moment they had nothing. Loki voluntold Thor to go hunt, and the blonde left with a snarl.

"He's sure obedient," the Huntsman commented when the red of Thor's cape was out of sight.

"So, have your fishing skills improved since we last met, or do I need to get my hands dirty?"

"My fishing skills are just fine. You were at my river."

"_Your _river? Oh dear. My mistake. I did not see your name on it anywhere." The Huntsman heaved a sigh.

"You can be so infuriating sometimes."

"I'm always like this."

"I can believe that."

"Alright, master fisherman…hmm perhaps I should call you 'Fisherman' from now on since you're not hunting."

"Thor's doing the hunting!"

"Well you seemed to be doing a bang-up job of it last time, too. Anyway, Fisherman-"

"Don't call me 'Fisherman.'"

"Whatever, Fisherman." The brunette growled and narrowed his eyes at the prince. "Go catch us some fish and I'll get us a fire started. Sound like a plan?"

"Does this mean I get to call you 'Fireman'?"

"Don't be absurd. I'm a _Frost_ Giant, not a _Fire_ Giant. Now go do what you do best," Loki said with a shooing motion.

The Huntsman rolled his eyes before turning in the opposite direction that Thor had traveled. He was not doing this because he was Loki's lapdog, he just wanted to get away from the other male before he strangled him. And his growling stomach may have something to do with it as well.

It took awhile, but the Huntsman was finally able to locate a stick that he could alter to use for fishing. When he found a river, it was mostly frozen over. Maybe he should've had Loki go instead. Screw pride, food is more important. After a few more seconds of brooding, the Huntsman decided he might as well try to find his way back.

When he made it back to camp, he saw Thor skinning some kind of animal that could no longer be distinguished, while Loki was feeding Sleipnir some herbs he must've found. Or conjured. Considering the prince could summon fire, why not simply make food as well? He probably could, but he just wanted the two of them to do all the dirty work while he watched from the sidelines.

"No luck, Master Fisherman?" Loki asked without looking at him.

"River's frozen," he answered before dropping his stick on the ground.

"Hmm. Shame. Well, at least Thor brought us something." The blonde's lip curved up in a smirk.

"Yes. Thank you, Thor."

His expression then changed into a frown. Loki chuckled and ran a hand over Sleipnir's back.

"I fail to see what is so funny, Brother."

"Of course you do." Thor made an over-exaggerated slice in the animal's flesh. "Besides, I think everything is funny. You know that."

"Oh really? Even the incident with Brokkr?"

"Speak no further of that!" Loki shouted as he rounded on the blonde.

"You _still _have the scars. I've felt them."

Loki snarled and the fire flared before he turned on his heel and wandered into the woods. The Huntsman was starting to doubt Loki's claim that they weren't really related.

"You won't convince him to return to Asgard if you keep angering him like that."

"I did not ask for your counsel, _mortal._" The Huntsman had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't know what I've done to make you so hostile towards me. But whatever it is, I'm sorry. You will probably disagree with me about this, but I believe we should work together if we wish to brink Loki back to Asgard."

"You're right. I _will _disagree with you. And _I _will be the one to bring Loki home. _You _are going to leave before the sun sets."

"I don't think so. Your father hired me, and when I am given a job, I always see it through to the end."

A smirk spread across Thor's face. He sliced through the very last inches of the animal skin before tossing it at the Huntsman's feet.

"We shall see."

"Voluntold" is a term I learned when I was in ROTC. And now you know.


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Huntsman/Loki, Thor/Loki  
Rating: M  
Word Count: Don't know and don't care  
Summary: While searching for food the Huntsman meets a man he believes is ill, because of his appearance, and invites him to his campfire. The man is really a Frost Giant and not as grateful as he should be. The Huntsman soon finds himself in Odin's halls, hired to find the King's son. He only agrees when he is offered a reward that no man like him would ever be worthy of receiving.  
Warnings: Um, more of Thor and Loki bickering like a married couple. Even though they're not married.  
Don't own SWATH or Thor. Sadness.  
Favorite Author: PharaohFanGal519  
Favorite Story: BlackDragon1989, Ceica, fushkia, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, lycanus1, mrsKnitewolf  
Story Alert: 9aza, BlackDragon1989, Ceica, Chocolatte16, cutiecat92, Danna Noble, fujoshi2012, guardian921, janet1982, LouiseCJ201, SangLeGuira, SilverLune, SKFrost, SleepiPanda, TearyJewelEyes, the DEVIL may care but I don't, Yoko  
Review: blue, ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer, EvilConcubine, GreenLoki, janet1982, Wing of Darkness, and a bunch of guests and anons and whatevs

For those of you who read my recent Thorki fic update, you'll know that I've been having trouble with my laptop (shocking). I'll probably end up buying a new one if I can't get this one fixed; according to the Geek Squad dude at Best Buy, my model is "too old" and would be much more difficult to work with. It's like 3 years old! What, so because it's not a touch-screen that makes it old? "Best Buy" doesn't even have laptop batteries. They have hair straighteners though! Next time I need a haircut I might as well bypass the hair salon and go to Best Buy. Morons.

Music: SWATH Track 8 – "Journey To Fenland"

Chapter 8

When Loki returned to the campsite, he was carrying two fish in each hand. He shook them as if to make fun of the Huntsman, which was exactly what he was doing. Without needing to be told, the Huntsman went to go look for four sticks that they could use as skewers. He had been pretty much useless up to this point, so he might as well. He only hoped that the two brothers wouldn't tear out each other's throats while he was gone.

When the Huntsman returned, as he'd hoped, they were not arguing. In fact, it was so eerily quiet that the only source of noise was that of the campfire. Loki was still holding the fish so they wouldn't get dirty. The Huntsman plucked one fish at a time and inserted the sticks.

"Does he get two?" The Huntsman asked, flicking his eyes over to the blonde god who was sulking a few feet away.

"Yes. He eats like a horse," Loki deadpanned. "No offense to you, darling," he added when Sleipnir looked over at him.

"I do not!"

"Oh please, Thor. You eat nearly as much as Volstagg."

"I feel like I am the only adult here!" The Huntsman shouted.

"Hmm, that's funny. Because compared to us, you are an infant. Even Sleipnir is older than you are."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know. Annoying you is just too much fun."

The Huntsman released a sigh and shook his head. He knew he was only a mere mortal and had no chance against the two gods, but if he could, he would strangle the life out of the trickster in a heartbeat. His patience was beginning to wear extremely thin. But he also wouldn't return to Asgard if he was carrying a dead Loki. What had he gotten himself into?

"If you're about finished with your internal monologue, Fisherman. Your forté is done," Loki said, holding one of the fish out and twirling the stick to make it spin.

"Enough with the 'Fisherman' stuff! It stopped being funny the first time," the Huntsman snapped, snatching the fish out of Loki's hand.

"Well, _I_ think it's funny."

"You think _everything _is funny," the brunette replied with a sigh.

"Exactly."

"Sounds like I missed something," Thor said from his spot on the other side of the fire where he was dividing the meat into smaller portions.

"It's nothing that concerns you," Loki answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The air around the campfire seemed to become still, and the Huntsman could feel every single loose strand of hair on his head stand on end. The fire paused for a short second before flaring violently in a rotating motion, returning to its previous crackling form as if nothing out of the ordinary had just taken place. The Huntsman was able to gather that the two brothers had just sized each other up by having a staring contest…among other things.

"If you two don't settle down, you'll start a fire," he said jokingly. He gulped when two pairs of eyes turned and glared at him. "You know what? Go ahead and burn the forest down if you want to. Anger the dwarves," the Huntsman exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Or maybe I'm thinking of midgets…"

Loki's form wilted and he turned his gaze downwards to the fire. As opposed to the first time, the man's red eyes were dull, and the fire did nothing to bring them life. He absentmindedly brought his hand up and ran his fingertips across his lips. The Huntsman was thrown off balance when his log was rolled and he landed on his back. He sat up slightly and rubbed the back of his head before glaring at Thor, who had his hand on a knob that was sticking out of the log.

"What the bloody _fuck _was that for?!"

"Oh, I think you know. You upset my brother, you halfwit, now apologize—"

"Stop it, Thor," Loki mumbled.

"But Loki, he—"

"If there is any halfwit in this group who is upsetting me, it's _you_."

"My apologies, brother."

Loki heaved a sigh and shook his head before standing up. On the other side of the fire, the Huntsman was on his feet and wiping the snow and dirt off his clothing.

"Come, Sleipnir. How about we go for a short ride?" The horse seemed to perk up when he said this.

"Whoa, hold on a second, Loki—"

"Relax, Thor. I won't be long," the younger prince said dismissively. "Besides, my dear Huntsman has to bring me back to Asgard in one piece."

While he was saying this, Loki was sauntering towards the brunette. He then reached up and gripped his chin before pulling him down slightly for a kiss. At this point, the Huntsman was not quite as fazed by Loki's spontaneous assaults on his face as he used to be. He still found it amusing to watch how the skin on Loki's face would change from blue to pink and back to blue with some kind of strange ripple effect.

"Don't wait up for me, darling," Loki purred.

"Well, I need to keep at least _one _eye open, just to make sure that _he _doesn't try to murder me while I'm asleep," the Huntsman whispered, tilting his head in the direction of the older sibling.

"Ah yes, on that related note. Thor, dear, please do not bash the Huntsman's brains in just because I like him more than I like you." The other male merely grunted and the scowl on his face increased.

Loki walked back in the direction of Sleipnir and rubbed his hand over the horse's neck. Sleipnir lowered himself down into a slight crouch, allowing Loki to climb onto his back. Within seconds, they were kicking up snow and vanishing into the darkness of the forest. Once they were gone, there was complete silence around the fire, which was slowly beginning to dwindle.

While Thor continued to slice into the meat, which was really unnecessary, because it was now small enough to eat with your fingers, the Huntsman leaned back against the log he had previously been sitting on. He figured that would be safer.

He glanced over to where Loki had been earlier and noticed his stick and fish propped up against his own log. It hadn't been touched. He gingerly, since his body still hurt a little from the fall, sat up into a crouch and moved towards it. He was reaching his hand forward, and just as he was about to grab it, a large knife dripping with animal blood appeared right in front of his eyes.

"Don't even think about it."

'Well, at least it isn't the hammer this time,' the Huntsman grumbled mentally.

"I wasn't going to _eat _it. I know better than to do that. He'd probably turn me into some kind of reptile if I ate his dinner. I was just going to make sure it wouldn't fall in the dirt."

"My brother would do much worse than turn you into an animal. Believe me."

"I will take your word for it," the brunette said with a nod. "Regardless, may I hold onto it, seeing how you're a bit…busy over there?"

Thor pulled the knife back towards himself with a jerk, splattering blood on the Huntsman's face and clothing. The Huntsman had to resist the urge to lick any that happened to cover his mouth and chin. He didn't ask the other male if that was necessary, because he already knew the answer.

'For someone who is centuries older than me, he sure acts like a bratty little shit. Although I guess "little" wouldn't apply.'

Further into the woods, Loki eased Sleipnir to a stop when he knew the horse was beginning to tire. He got off the horse's back and rubbed his neck to ease the muscles, earning a snort and head shake.

"I know you wanted to get away for a little while, but so did I. The testosterone around that campfire was _stifling_."

He looked at Sleipnir sadly when he bent down and sniffed at the ground for some grass, but there would be a very scarce amount during this time of year. Loki held out his hand and conjured a carrot before holding close to his son's nose. Immediately recognizing the odor, Sleipnir took a huge bite then ate the last bit with a light push from Loki's hand. As a thank you, the horse nuzzled against Loki's open palm and shoulder.

"You're welcome."

Okay, so more Mama!Loki/Sleipnir fluff because it's adorbs and I do what I want. Again, sorry about taking so long for this update, and it may be shorter than other chapters, but I'm really trying to keep my life together. Hope y'all liked it anyway.

EDIT: I added the songs to the other chapters. And I am a total dumbshit and didn't realize my mistake until AFTER I'd updated. It's been such a long time I've worked on this that I forgot they weren't in Svartalfheim anymore, so the whole thing with the dwarves wouldn't make sense. So I added the midget comment.


End file.
